


3. “Plums and Pears” And pomegranates

by Paleopotato



Series: Chubmas 2020 [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Adephagia, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff and Humor, Gluttony, M/M, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleopotato/pseuds/Paleopotato
Summary: A daily chubby kink challenge for December 2020:1. “Bowl full of Jelly”2. “two sizes too small”3. “Plums and Pears”4. “Hot cocoa with Marshmallows”5. “Cookies for Santa”6. “Oh Fudge!”7. “Stuffed like a Turkey”8. “On the (Christmas) Market.”9. “Snug as a Pig in a Blanket”10. “Buttons are just Ornamental”11. “Tinsel Strength”12. “Mulled Wining and Dining”13. “Arts and Craft Services”14. “Hibernation Preparation”15. “Beached for the Holidays”16. “Candy is Dandy”17. “Apple of my Pie”18. “How I Ate on My Christmas Vacation”19. “Round the Tree”20. “Wrapped Up Tight”21. “Skating on ~~Thin~~ Thicc Ice”22. “Ghost of Christmas (Re)Pasts”23. “Christmas Movie Marathon”24. “The (Mid)night (Snack) Before Christmas”25. “I’m Dreaming of a Wide Christmas”
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Chubmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	3. “Plums and Pears” And pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> Zagreus meets the goddess of gluttony and his waistline was never quite the same after that.  
> Day 3 was inspired by the Greeks myths around fruit and https://gentlerubz.tumblr.com/post/635070516891435008/oh-hey-trying-to-get-out-again-i-have-just-the

3\. “Plums and Pears” And pomegranates 

The young son of Hades had made it to the surface, bested his father in combat, reunited with his mother but here Zagreus stood in a chamber staring at an unfamiliar symbol. It was a dark green with a ladle and some pans. “Oh well here it goes in the name of Hades, I accept his message.” The pulsing light transformed into a chubby figure of a woman. She looked similar to Demeter except she was much younger. 

“Oh well this is a pleasant surprise. I know Aphrodite said you were cute but i never thought you’d be this handsome. Oh! Where are my manners? I’m Adephagia, goddess of gluttony and daughter to Demeter. I’m sure to have some boons to put a little heft in your step.” The goddess smiled as the young male’s body was showered in radiant light. He felt a little heavier but Zagreus wasn’t sure if he was imagining it. 

" "Uhhh, apologies Adaphagia, isn't the term 'Pep in your step'?"  
"Oh silly boy! I know what I said!" She laughed as the image faded leaving Zag to carry on his journey up. 

Everytime Zagreus met the goddess of gluttony he swore his clothes were getting tighter, food seemed to taste better and he seemed to enjoy his softer form. Thanatos was taking notice of Zag’s growing body watching with interest.

The god of death had finally caught up to the prince of the underworld seeing him accept another message from the goddess of gluttony. “Hey cutie have some extra defensive buffs to survive.” She winked giving Zag another boon. He might have been imagining it but Thanatos noticed his friend start to swell. His belly got flabbier, moobs plusher and ass wider. He couldn’t believe it and decided to quickly hide. The prince of the underworld continued on oblivious to what Than had just witnessed. 

Over the next few runs Zagreus got heavier and fatter. Adephagia’s defensive and health boons were just too tempting. He was starting to not mind the extra weight even if it did mean it was getting harder to escape. “Ugh Ok i’m almost at Lernie” He was almost at the terrifying bone hydra which with his added weight would be quite the challenge. After an immense struggle Zag fell to the hydra’s spines not being able to dodge fast enough due to the added pudge. “Ugh next time Lernie” he coughed before sinking into the river Styx to be returned to the palace.

The overweight son of Hades retreated back to his room trying to avoid the fellow residents of the grand house only to find Thanatos waiting for him. “So prince you’ve gotten soft. Want to take a seat?” he smirked patting Zag’s bed.  
“Umm hang on it's not that noticeable is it...Than?” The embarrassed prince blushed gently sitting on his bed only to be rewarded with belly rubs.  
“Maybe you should see Adephagia more often, this is quite the improvement.” He smirked giving his boyfriend's belly a jiggle.  
“I guess i should.” Zagurus chuckled laying down in Than’s arms relaxing his aching body. “Maybe i should thank her.”


End file.
